Let Me Walk You Home
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Ichigo wants to walk Orihime home, is there anything wrong with that?


Michiko_chan101 here again, time for more Ichihimeness!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS *^*

Let me walk you home

Orihime, the 17 year old beautiful girl whom was the idol of the school, sat silently as she listened to her teacher with fascination, her eyes bright and lively. The whole class was gloomy and dark, for the rain which was hitting the windows harshly had caused such an emotion to come from every one. But for Orihime, she seemed even more lively for she loved the rain. She also loved learning, she would try to cherish it most for she wished to either become a teacher, baker, or an astronaunt! Oh goly, they all seemed so great, she could barely make up her mind. She fantasized about how each job as she wrote down notes given to her into her notebook, she was happy how she was living, but she wished to make her life a bit better after highschool.

"Ah, Inoue-san, mind letting me borrow your notes after class? I kinda dozed off..." Orihime glanced to her right, it was one of Tatsuki's guy friends whom seemed to hang around quite often. Orihime nodded with a small smile and the guy winked at her and mumbled a thank you, Orihime, as innocent as she is, didn't even pay any attention to the signs of affection she was getting lately, but a certain carrot top whom was fuming only a few desk behind her has been paying a bit too much attention. Ichigo was red as a tomato with anger and Sado sweat dropped behind him, he wasn't quite sure of what to make of his friend, never did Ichigo act like this in the beginning of Highschool, what was so different now?

"Ano, Ichigo, are you alright? You seem a little heated..." Sado leaned forward and whispered to Ichigo as he poked him lightly. Ichigo glanced back at him and his anger was still lingering, he suddenly turned around and started writing, Sado shrugged and turned his attention back to the class. Now that Sado thought of it, this was the only class the three of them had together, Orihime was in the advanced classes and was already planning her college careers, they were lucky to have one together. Sado was going straight to work after highschool, he didnt mind working right away, he was working now so there really was no need for a college career, working at the construction job where he is now is just fine for him. Ichigo suddenly turned around once more and his movements caught Sado's eyesquickly saw the piece of paper Ichigo was passing towards him, he quickly and silently grabbed it and began to read it.

'Look at that guy! Inoue has to watch out with guys like him! It's not good for her saftey to be so...flirty with guys like that!'

Sado sighed, he chuckled and Ichigo gave him a glare. It was normal for Orihime to be getting this type of attention, she's been getting it more than a year now, and Ichigo seemed more protective of her than usual. Sado didn't understand , but decided not to say anything, knowing how Ichigo would react. Sado stayed silent and eventually, Ichigo turned around and began paying attention to the class once more, well, he mostly stared at Orihime the whole time.

Class finished rather quickly, it was the last one of the day Ichigo had hurried out of the class after the bell rang and went to meet up with keigo after he saw Orihime staying behind with that shit-stain to give him her notes, Sado followed silently, though he knew why Ichigo was so moody today. Tatsuki's friend quickly jotted down the notes and thanked inoue for her kindness, but Orihime felt pretty bad, she didn't even remember the guys name! She waved it off as though it was nothing and quickly gathered her things after he left, she was now alone in the classroom as she gather her things, she was in no hurry and Tatsuki-chan had already left to her practice at the dojo. Orihime's eyes then went wide, some things slipped through her hands and all you could hear was the sound of rain hitting the windows and her things scattering around. Orihime defintely did not remember packing an umbrella, it wasn't raining in the morning and she hadn't even noticed it was raining so harshly now. She let out a sigh and her mood quickly fell, "Oh gosh...looks like I'm going to get soaked..."

Outside~

Orihime bit her thumb nail nervously as she watched the rain, it wasn't getting any lighter and it surely wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She watched it uncertainly, she didn't want to get soaked, but...if she had no other choice...

"Inoue!" Orihime's eyes suddenly widened at the call of her name, she glanced back to see Ichigo waving to her and a small smirk gracing his stern features. He had an umbrella over his head as he walked to the shade with her. She waved back with a smile and had completely forgotten about her probelm at hand, "Want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked easily as he looked down at her. Orihime's eyes went wide once more as she waved her hands frantically and a light blush appeared on her cheeks, she was about to decline, but Ichigo quickly inturupted her, "Come on, Inoue, it's pouring out here, it's not going to stop anytime soon, _let me walk you home,"_ Orihime sighed with defeat. She glanced down to the right as she held her left hand up in front of her chest, she then lookedd back up to Ichigo with a smile.

"If it's no trouble to Kurosaki-kun, then I'll gladly accept!" Orihime giggled as she slightly held her head to the side, Ichigo chuckled as well and smiled that rare smile that was meant only for _her._ They turned toward Orihime's home silently, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkwar done. After a while of speaking about random things, Ichigo glanced at Orihime to see she was still getting soaked, she was only half way under the umbrella.

"Baka! You're still getting soaked!" Instintively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Orihime's eyes went wide as she held her hand above her chest, she felt his warmth and scent engulf her and she couldn't helpo but blush at their closeness, "Stay there! If you don't you'll get sick!" Ichigo was blushing as well at the lame excuse that he had just came up with moments ago. He wanted to keep her in that position and not let her go, he did so all the way to her home.

"I...I hope Kurosaki-kun walks me home again someday..." Orihime whispered and Ichigo's eyes widened as the slowly began walking up the steps. He glanced down at her and gave her a small smile as his eyes softened.

"_Of course I will,"_

_R&R_


End file.
